1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a temperature compensating ceramic dielectric, and particularly, to a temperature compensating ceramic dielectric used, for example, in a laminated ceramic capacitor and the like.
2. Description of the Prior Art
As this type of temperature compensating ceramic dielectric, for example, a temperature compensating ceramic dielectric consisting of 2.0 to 14.0 mole % of barium oxide, 51.0 to 63.5 mole % of titanium oxide and 22.5 to 47.0 mole % of neodymium oxide as NdO.sub.3/2 (ranges between 2.0 to 9.0 mole % of barium oxide and 60.0 to 63.5 mole % of titanium oxide in this composition range are to be excluded) is disclosed in Japanese Patent Publication No. 20280/1975. This temperature compensating ceramic dielectric has characteristics of large insulation resistance, permittivity and Q and a small temperature coefficient of permittivity.
In such conventional temperature compensating ceramic dielectric, however, as shown by the dotted line in FIG. 1, such a problem was encountered that the insulation resistance would deteriorate in the high temperature load test. Therefore, it was not sufficient in characteristic point of view to satisfy the requirements on small-sized, large capacity and highly reliable component parts by forming thinner.